


Common Ground

by Owlxle



Series: "Disgustingly Adorable" -A. Ham [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlxle/pseuds/Owlxle
Summary: Years ago Alexander Hamilton and James Madison were friends, Alexander blames Thomas Jefferson for their falling out, after Thomas and James get into an argument they both start to blame Thomas too.





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the bottom.  
> Enjoy!

Alexander sighed, pausing before stepping into his office to glance at the door labeled ‘James Madison’.  The two men were once on good terms, they could have even been called friends. That was then, before _Jefferson_ came back from France.

 

**{Perspective shift}---**

 

“Jemmy~ Come on in.” Thomas cooed

“No pet names at work, Thomas.” James muttered

James made no advance into Thomas’ office, only standing in the doorway.

“Are you coming in or not?”

James still didn’t move

“Are you afraid of being alone with me~? Don’t think you’ll be able to resist my charm~?” Jefferson teased

Madison blushed- and coughed- a few times- a lot of times.

“James, are you really just going to stand there and waste my _precious_ time?” Thomas laughed

“Seriously, I’ll simply go back to working on my essay if you’re just going to-”

“Thomas, you act like I’ve been standing out here for hours, it’s been less than two minutes-”

“I’m not good at being patient, James!” Thomas cried

“Clearly.” James teased, finally entering Thomas’ office.

After Madison pulled Jefferson’s wooden office door closed with a sigh he allowed his normal- tired stance to replace the rehearsed professional posture that had earlier taken its place.

“So, darlin’, what’s going on?” Jefferson drawled.

James sighed again, practically collapsing into his partner’s arms.

“That bad, hmm?” Thomas observed, affectionately petting James’ head.

The shorter man relaxed into the taller’s touch.

“What’s wrong, Jemmy?”

James hesitated. “It- It’s nothing- really.”

“You’re lying to me, don’t do that. Please.”

James let out another heavy sigh. “It’s about Hamilton-”

“Is that it? Jemmy, honey-”

“You didn’t let me finish, Thomas.” Madison snapped. “We- That is Hamilton and I- used to work together, I thought of him as a friend, and I believe that he thought me the same. In eighty-eight we worked for months to write eighty essays between us-”

“Anything I’d know?” Thomas chimed playfully.

James took in a deep calming breath and dryly stated: “The Federalist Papers.”

Considering how much their lives revolved around politics Madison was rather surprised by how little the tidbit of information had affected Jefferson’s demeanor.

“Nothing to ask? Nothing to say about me defending the constitution? Nothing to yell about?”

“No.” answered Jefferson, placing Madison down on the former’s gray velvet sofa before sitting beside him. “I would _never_ yell at you, that’s not what a loving partner does, besides, we both know I hafta save my voice for proving Hamilton wrong.” Both men laughed, the tension in the air finally starting to dissipate.

“I’m glad you’re not angry with me, because I’ve been thinking that I want to reconcile with Ha-” James Started sheepishly

Thomas only cared about the beginning.

“‘Course I’m not angry, Darlin’. How could I be? Sure, that meaningless ‘‘friendship’ was a waste of time and energy on your part and so was defending our damn central government, but at least you realized your mistake, besides I’ve known this stuff since I returned from France. That was all years ago, it’s in the past. You’ve joined the right side of the argument since then, and _you’re not friendly with that bastard orphan._ ”

James thought it was strange when Thomas cut him off, now he knew that it wasn’t on purpose, ‘ _Couldn’t hear me over the sound of his own damn ego._ ’ he thought.

Thomas looked triumphantly at James, waiting for an ‘Okay’ or ‘Thanks’ as a response to what were supposed to be comforting words, but instead he watched James’- his entire world’s expression twist and morph from one of relief and contentment to one of betrayal, anger, and sorrow. James was holding back tears, trying to maintain his composure.

He didn’t understand why at first, but when Thomas replayed the scene in his mind’s eye he remembered a detail that he’d ignored before; _what else James had said._

A strong and sudden wave of guilt in Thomas’ chest led him to clutch his suit-jacket in tears.

 _‘Look what you did this time, dumbass.’_ A cruel thought sneered

James didn’t seem to spare him a single thought

Not that Thomas deserved one.

“James- I-I’m sorr-” Thomas sputtered

“No, Thomas, you’re right, Alexander isn’t my friend anymore, nor is it likely that he wants to be.” “That is, not with _you_ around me.” James added just loud enough for Thomas to hear as he moved to leave.

That broke him, Thomas knew he couldn’t be imagining the hostility in his partner’s- in Madison’s voice anymore, but still, he searched for- and longed to find comfort where he knew there was no longer any to be found.

“Je-Jemmy, please, d-don’t lea-”

“Goodbye, Thomas.”

Thomas silently mouthed another apology, a last ditch effort to remedy a situation that he knew was much too far gone.

James slammed the office door behind him as he left.

Thomas shakily rose from the sofa, trying to collect himself. He shambled to the door intending to escape his office- even if only for a moment. Instead he fished the key to his door out from his pocket, slumping back onto the sofa after locking the rest of the world out.

The tall man with the previously unbroken composure fell into a quiet bout of sobs.

Thomas choked back a pained cry, his chest was still burning with that powerful guilt. He grasped a handful of his suit-jacket; searing pain that he wished would stop; he didn’t know how to make it stop. Now his eyes were burning too. He felt truly pathetic. He _was_ truly pathetic.

He gasped for air just to waste it on sobbing, all he could do was sob.

Thomas was _so_ sorry. He was so so so so _so_ sorry.

 

**{Time Skip}---**

 

Thomas groaned, bringing his wrist-watch to his face, considering that he could barely make out the hands on the clock-face he knew it had to be either very late or very early.

“Two in the morning.. Marvelous..” he thought aloud. Thomas looked around his office before going to sit up, he then realized that he was tightly wrapped in the weighted magenta blanket that he kept in a secret compartment in his desk for James. Thomas smiled to himself- for a short moment, until he remembered why he was in his office and not at home.

“Crying myself to sleep at work? Fucking seriously, Thomas?” He spat. “I should be ashamed of myself.” Another pang of guilt reminded him that he was, in fact, ashamed of himself, just, not for that reason.

Thomas’ eyes were burning again and he felt tears rolling down his face. He desperately tried to hold back the first sobs but when they broke through he didn’t silence himself. Surely everyone else had already gone.

He held his head in his hands as he cried, he was aware of the volume of every sob, sniff, and breath, but he didn’t care.

After what seemed like an eternity a familiar voice yanked Thomas from the darkness of his mind; “You were _much_ more pleasant when you were asleep, Jefferson.” The voice teased

**Hamilton.**

“W-why are y-you still he-here?”

‘Shit’ Thomas thought ‘Can’t talk yet..’

“I’m always here at this hour.” Alexander explained “I think the question is: why are _you_ still here?”

Thomas didn’t respond.

“Jefferson?” he called

Thomas was still trying to stabilize his breathing.

“I’m coming in, Thomas.”

“I-I’d have to unlock the door.”

“Then how’d Madison get in earlier?” Alex laughed, confidently opening the way into the office.

Thomas must’ve been a sorry sight, even the great Alexander Hamilton’s demeanor immediately shifted from one of arrogance to quiet pity, Thomas could see it in his eyes.

“Thoma-”

“You don’t get to call me that.” Jefferson snapped

“Jefferson- sorry, why were you crying a minute ago? Did something happen between you and Madison?”

There were so many things Thomas wanted to scream, something like ‘You happened between us, you incompetent bastard!’ or ‘Mind your own fucking business, Hamilton!’ but he knew that Alexander was genuinely concerned for his well being, even if he didn’t understand why.

So he countered with a genuine question:

“Why do you care?”

“That’s kind of rude, don’t you think?”

“I’m- I didn’t mean it that way.” The taller man said flatly “Just- why do you care?”

“Because I’m a quarter-decent human being.”

A mischievous grin spread across Thomas’ face, “That’s stretching it, don’t you think? Maybe a sixth on a good day.”

“I walked right into that one.”

“Mmhm.” Thomas laughed- wait a second- hang on-

“So about Madison-”

Thomas’ expression hardened as he recalled why he despised Alexander more than ever, but being a gentleman meant listening to what he had to say, besides, Hamilton _had_ pulled him out of the void.

“Hmm?” Thomas hummed brushing off his inner-conflict.

“I watched him slam the door earlier today- or- I guess yesterday.. and storm off, what was that about?”

What was Thomas supposed to say? ‘You’? But Thomas refused to lie, not right now; so he didn’t tell the _entire_ truth.

“I took something the wrong way, said something insensitive, and then James left.” He wasn’t going to mention the part where he pleaded for his Jemmy to stay, or the part where James essentially said that he’d be better off without Thomas.

“Oh, I see.”

They sat in silence for a minute or so before Thomas remembered something that Hamilton had said.

“Wait- you said James came in here earlier?”

“Yeah, I think he tried to come back a few minutes after he stormed off, door must’ve been locked though, had to get his spare key from his office.”

Thomas breathed a shaky sigh of relief, that was exactly what he’d been hoping to learn from the second he noticed the blanket.

Jefferson made a _very_ fake yawning noise and said “I’m going back to sleep. I’m going to have to ask you to kindly fuck off.” as he layed back down.

“It’d be my pleasure, _Thomas_.”

“It’s Jeffers- you know what? I really don’t care anymore, I’m too tired for this shit.”

“Daaaaw, wittle Tommie go night night.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m more physically dangerous when my mind isn’t functioning properly.” Jefferson hissed, his back facing Alexander and the door.

“I’m leaving- I’m leaving!” Alex laughed, gently closing the door behind him.

**{Time Skip}---**

Thomas slept peacefully on his velvet sofa with his weighted blanket, he woke around nine and changed into one of the spare suits he kept in his office closet. Within the hour the southerner was back to writing essays against Hamilton’s financial plan.

By nine thirty Thomas had finished a retort he’d been working on the day before, he slid it under Alexander’s office door and crept back to his office… and waited..

“Go the hell back to Monticello, Jefferson, and let me do my fucking job!” Alex’s shout rang through the halls.

“How about…” Thomas chimed playfully. “No.”

“Kindly fuck off, _Tommie_!”

“After you, Hamilton! And That’s Jefferson to you!”

“Yeah? Well-” Alexander cut himself off upon hearing the front door open.

There were only three people actively working in this particular building, and two were already here.

An unspoken truce befell the two men.

Thomas could hear his own heartbeat as the floor creaked outside the door. He could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes once again.

“Thomas?” A calm voice called “Are you still here?”

Thomas wiped away his tears and sighed deeply.

The voice’s owner- James, had heard him. “Thomas?” He called sweetly. “Did you go home?”

Thomas still didn’t answer- he thought about it- but he didn’t answer.

“Guess I’ll have to eat all of this apology mac ‘n cheese by myself then~”

Thomas made a loud, offended gasp

“It’s even Thomas’ favorite kind, too bad he’s not here~.” James cooed

Thomas whined softly, he knew he sounded childish- but he hadn’t eaten since his argument with James the day before, besides- childish was how he always sounded.

James was still patiently waiting outside of Thomas’ office when he heard approaching footsteps from the other side of the door.

The door creaked open to reveal Thomas Jefferson standing in the doorway wearing his dark lavender suit.

James took one look at him and felt that same burning pain that he had caused Thomas.

**Guilt**

“Thomas- I-I never should have l-left you alone I knew e-exactly what it w-would d-do to you an-and I’m so sorry, I’m s-so selfish and-”

“Did you bring forks?”

“What?”

“You heard me, did you bring forks? Ya’ know, for the mac ‘n cheese.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“I love you too much to be mad at you.”

“Thomas..” James started to sob quietly.

Thomas scooped the smaller man up in his arms and held him close.

“Now kiss!!” The immigrant yelled from behind an extra desk.

“Shut up, Hamilton.” The Virginians said in unison

Thomas gently placed his shorter counterpart on the ground before inviting him into his office to allow the pair to have their quality time in private.

Alexander stuck his tongue out at Thomas before the latter closed his office door.

 

**{Time Skip}---**

 

Aaron Burr had been working from home during those months, allowing him to tend to his ill wife; James had gone to take him more papers; leaving Hamilton and Jefferson alone at the office once again.

“Jefferson?”

“What is it, Hamilton?” Thomas hissed

“Is James alright?” Alex asked with genuine concern, ignoring Thomas’ toxic tone.

Thomas sighed, “Yes, he was fine by the time he left for Burr’s. We just needed to.. spend some quality time together.” He explained, leaving no hostility in his voice.

“Ohmygod-” Hamilton squealed.

“What?-” Thomas figured it out pretty quickly,

“Didyoutwo-”Alexander continued

“Ew no!” Jefferson interjected

“YoutotallydidohmygodThomasImtellingWashington-”

“First of all, do _not_ call me Thomas, second, _we did no such thing_.”

Hamilton tried to catch his breath. “Then why-” He gasped “Was your wording so vague?”

Thomas sighed, he hadn’t done anything wrong, but did he really want to tell Hamilton what he and James _had_ done?

“Well?”

Thomas hesitated for a moment.

He sighed again, “James and I… we’re strange people-”

“I already knew that.”

“Shut up.” Thomas hissed “Essentially our idea quality time is reading on the sofa, laying on each other. James likes to be wrapped in the weighted blanket and I-” He stopped.

“You…?”

“Ieatmacncheese..”

“What was that?”

“I eat mac ‘n cheese.”

Alexander burst into laughter. “That’s adorable! I’m glad that-” Alex covered his mouth.

“You’re glad that what?” Thomas inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m.. I’m glad that James is content, even if he and I aren’t friends anymore.”

There was that pain again, smaller, but still there. Alexander _did_ still want associate with James, but now it was like the feeling was urging Thomas to do something, to make up for what he did; and he sure as hell wasn’t going to ignore it.

{Time Skip}---

 

James arrived back at the offices by three, he decided to spend the rest of the work day with his boyfriend (and his blanket) James rested against Thomas while the two of them read on the sofa, both of them felt warm and safe in the other’s presence, they stayed like that for almost two hours before either them disturbed the peaceful silence.

“Jemmy~?” Thomas hummed sweetly

“No pet names at work.”

Thomas whined

James sighed and gave in to his partner. “What is it?”

“When I was talking to Hamilton earlier I learned something that you’ll want to know.”

“Oh? What might that be?”

Thomas hesitated; he knew James wanted to reconcile with Hamilton and Hamilton wanted the same- but would happen to Thomas?

“Thomas?”

“Hamilton still cares about you, James, don’t let my.. Distaste for him ruin your friendship. Who knows, maybe I’ll even grow to tolerate him.”

James’ expression- for once- wasn’t tired, instead one could tell that he was elated simply by glancing at him.

“Do you think- should I go talk to him right now?”

“Hell if I know.” Thomas shrugged

“I think I should.” James said thoughtfully

“Go ahead then.” Thomas waved his hand dismissively as he turned back to his reading.

“You’re coming with me!”

“Wait, wha-” Thomas barely had time enough to react as he was pulled out the door.

James was still trying to lead Thomas to Alexander’s office when Thomas firmly planted his feet.

“Darlin’ please, I don’t need to be here-”

“You’re coming with me whether you like it or not.”

“Whyyyy??” Thomas whined

“Because you love me~”

“That’s not fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war~”

“Jemmyyyy-”

“For God’s sake you two, what are you bickering about?” Hamilton huffed, throwing open his door.

Well, neutral ground was better than walking into Hamilton’s office Thomas supposed, although he rather would have stayed on his nice velvet sofa.

James jumped in surprise but felt Thomas put an hand on his shoulder to calm him. “Hamilton, how are you this evening?”

Alexander directed his gaze to James, “Fine, how are you, Madison?” He made it clear that Thomas welcome in the conversation, not yet at least.

“I’m- well, how are- dammit”

Thomas snickered “James, you’re being so awkward! You don’t need dinner party etiquette to talk to Hamilton.”

James glared at Thomas, looking for some way to counter him- nothing, Thomas was right.

“Right.” James sighed. “Alexander, it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“Since we weren’t at each other’s throats in a battle of political beliefs, yes, yes it has indeed been a long time.” Alexander quipped.

“Good, now be friends so I can go back to my sofa and read.” Thomas said, injecting himself into the conversation.

“James, buddy, how’d you end up with _this_ one? Weren’t you courting Dolley? She was _much_ nicer than _him_.” Alex teased motioning to Thomas.

James flinched at the mention of the name, “I was never really ‘courting’ Dolley.” he explained, “She pretended to be with me to protect me from ridicule, or, that’s what she told me. I really _do_ think that she cared for me at _some_ point, b-but th-then sh-she-”James started softly sobbing.

Thomas shushed James as he enveloped the smaller man in his embrace.

“Oh my god, I had no idea, I’m so sorry.”

Thomas understood, that was the point, nobody was _supposed_ to know.

Hamilton was conflicted, Thomas could tell, he wanted to know more but he didn’t want to press any further.

Thomas sighed, bringing his body to the floor and allowing James to lay in his lap. “I’ll put it this way,” Thomas sighed again “I think James and I can agree that this is the more pleasant courtship.”

By then James’ sobs had died down, he didn’t sit up but he rejoined the conversation. “We can.”

Alexander brought himself to the floor facing the couple, “James, I’m sorry. I had no idea..”

“That’s all over now, and I have Thomas to protect me.”

Thomas placed a soft kiss on James’ forehead.

James blushed, “What was that for?”

Thomas shrugged, “Just felt right, Darlin’.”

“Ugh, you two are disgustingly adorable.”

“Thank you~” purred the taller Virginian “You two have a lot of catching up to do, have fun, I’m going back to my sofa and taking a nap.”

“Thomas don’t leave meeeee.” James whined

“Darlin’ I’m tired, catch up with Hamilton. You know where to find me when you’re ready to go home.”

Alexander gasped “Wait- you live together?”

“See what I mean, Jemmy? You have lots to talk about.”

“But I’ll be lonely.”

“You’ll have Hamilton!”

“Jefferson, I might cross another invisible line, and I don’t know how to calm him down.”

Thomas sighed, picking up James “Come on then, we’re going to my office.”

“Why?” Asked both of the shorter men in unison

“Because that’s where my sofa is.” Thomas explained placing James down next to an arm rest. “Don’t move, Jemmy this is your half of the deal.”

Thomas pulled the weighted blanket over his body and rested his head in James’ lap.

James wasn’t aware of any deal, however, he didn’t mind fulfilling his part in the slightest.

Thomas fell asleep in the process of James and Alexander catching up, James- of course, found him endearing while Alex just snickered.

 

Thomas and Alexander had finally found common ground in their personal lives; their fondness for James- (Though they’d never admit that they weren’t _total_ opposites.)

**Author's Note:**

> Believe or not this was meant to be an entirely fluff fic, and then there was only going to be the argument part, and then the sadness speed bumps just sorta happened??  
> Oh yeah Thomas has minor depression and James knows it; that's why he was extra apologetic and said something along the lines of "I knew exactly what it would do to you"


End file.
